Life changing bets
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Fem Sasuke. After their gruesome fight in the VoTE, Suki and Naruto made a bet after they realised that they felt more than two friends toward each other. She's his best sensei and he's her redemtion. They may started a bet that will change their lives. Naruto x Fem Sasuke. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Yo, Aj here. Second story post war, so, enjoy. Yeah, another NaruSuki. But I got time so...**

 **Suki was born a girl. Also, yeah, Sasuke was never there. Not in that AU.**

 **Disclaim : I own just a Hookah, my threads, and my smoke... The lowest end PC, and a Nokia X2... And a few books that I don't read!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Valley of the end

Uchiha Suki finally managed to make a garrot to Naruto's arm stump. That gruesome battle almost took their lives, but somehow they managed to survive. She used her right arm and her teeth to tie the knot, supported by Naruto's left hand on her... Buttom? If it was anyone else, she would've chidoried him. Deep down, she was crying. What had she done? He'll never forgive her, and she won't choose anyone who's weaker than her as her husband. It was the code of the Uchiha clan...

She hated many things, but the fact that he may not forgive her is the worst of them. She then looked at him in those vibrant blue eyes that were reserved to her, "There, it's done. I'm sorry about everything, I know that you may never..." She begun only for him to interrupt her with a happy smile..

"I forgive you, Suki! I really do. The most important that you are back, that I can have the old you back dattebayo!" Naruto said smilling. Suki felt waves of guilt crush her. Despite everything she had done to him, he was still able to forgive he? Why?

"Why?" She muttered, "Why would you always forgive me? Why won't you stop and hate me like everyone else?" Naruto gave her a sad smile, "Because none of them know you, none of you feels your pain. If what happened to you happened to me, I honestly don't wanna know what I would've done, Suki. Maybe I would be thousands of time worst. You didn't kill many people, that I know!"

Suki blinked twice. What did he mean by that? She was an international wanted criminal. She knew that at best she'll get life imprisonement, at worst she'll be used as a breeding machine then executed. Unconsciously, she begun to cry...

'Why? Why do you care this much? Why do you always tell me that I'm another one of your friends? I know you won't go that far for anyone else, I just couldn't be saved, everyone gave up on me, so why are you always this forgiving? It's so naive and annoying! You deserve someone better, someone who will treat you how you deserve, the love you never had!' Suki ranted mentally before she felt Naruto's fingers brush her tears off. "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't feel the same with you away from me. When Hinata said that she loved me, I felt shocked, but I didn't feel anything toward her..." Naruto said in an honest tone, "The only time I was driven was when I learned wind release, sage mode because of Ero-sennin's death by Nagato's hand, then rest I just... Wasn't me! Now however, I feel I can be me, again!" Naruto said in an honest tone as Suki shook her head...

"You mean after you met me? That's the common link..." The Uchiha summerised with a blush before she realised that Naruto put his forehead to hers, "Suki, are you okay? You don't have a fever or something?" The ravenette shook her head before an idea struck her...

"Naruto, I have a little secret to tell you, if I'm not to be executed, I'll go on a redemption journey..." She started as Naruto glared at her, "Why? Why do you keep running away? Why do I have to chase your ass all over the shinobi world, again?" Naruto glared at her but she returned the glare.

"Oh that's rich, because you're the only one who ever touched it and lived to tell the story!" She said before she had a sly smirk, "How does it feel?" Naruto smiled his true smile, "It is worth chasing it again, and again, and again!"

Suki shook her head. Of course he would say this. She realised that his statement is true, whenever they meet, both of them grew up... She hated going away, but this was the only way for him to hook up with another girl, this meant that she'll foresake her dream of her clan's revival, but she totally deserved it...

"Suki, is there's something that bothers you?" Naruto asked kindly. The Ravenette shook her head 'No' only for him to put his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't describe his look, but she noticed that it have seas of compation toward her...

"That the only man who I ever loved as more than a friend deserves someone better than me..." Suki begun only for Naruto to put a finger on her lips, "Suki, you underestimate yourself, I mean you're one of the most gorgeous girls I know, he's a very lucky man, and he better treats you right, so, tell me, who is he?" Naruto asked, despite the pain evident in his eyes, he would help her...

"Er, he's awake now? I mean he isn't trapped in the Mugen Tsukuyomi?" Suki answered. Naruto's eyes widdened, "Kakashi-sensei? Er, I don't think I can kill him if he hurts... But apart him I'm the only man awake so... That means...?" Naruto begun to analyse before he pointed to himself then Suki then himself then Suki who nodded.

"Since when?" Naruto asked, shoc evident on his face. Suki smiled, "I think about twelve or so? Beside, you were always my first everything, Usuratonkachi-kun! But then again, Hinata was always by your side, so, what are you going to tell her?" The blond noticed the hurt in her eyes. He sighed...

"Suki-chan, I.. confronted Hinata right after when they all agreed to kill you. I... just felt livid? I mean they never asked me if I cared or not, and since that day, I promissed them to beat them to a bloody pulp. Now I can do it, one arm, two arms, no arms, I'm still stronger than anyone now... However, deep within, I lack something I never knew what it is. Love. I wondered all my life, what is love? Is it to be acknowledged? Is it to find the right person, and spend all your life together, hell or high water? What is it? My true dream was never to be the Hokage, it was a mean to an end so to speak. My dream was always to have a big family, when I go in the apartment I live in, I never heard anyone telling me welcome home, never! I didn't want to study, because no one would tell me that I did well. I never heard any kind word except from Teuchi-jichan, Ayame-neechan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, he may rest in peace. Then you want to live in the same hell I lived, I just can't..."

"Naruto, please, stop!" Suki said. Naruto looked at her and was surprised that tear streamed down her cheeks, "I was wrong, I'm sorry, for all the mean words you heard from me..." She said only to be pulled to a hug, "I told you, I forgive you, just forgive yourself!"

"But, Naruto, your arm!" Suki said in horror as she realised how bad she messed him up. Naruto smiled kindly at the beautifull lass, "An arm is a small price to save someone like me, only much better.. Think about it, how bad I would've been?"

For some inexplicable reason, Suki felt terrified. This is not the kind and sweet Naruto she knew. This side of him was hidden so well that not even himself was aware from. However, that side went away and fast...

"How about a bet, Suki? If I win, you'll stay in the village, If you win, I'll let you go, even though I'll feel that a piece of my heart is gone..." Naruto said to the ravenette who smiled, "I guess that it's fine with me, so... The bet is that..."

Naruto waited a few moments of pure suspense as she told him, "You'll learn a jikukan ninjutsu, an S-rank one!" Suki said with a sly smile. There's no way he'll figure out this one. This is for his own good. "And you'll learn it before they release me from my prison. I know that with your word, I won't stay for long. A month or two at most!"

Naruto smirked, "Heh, the Hiraishin is a good option, huh? I think that Baa-chan might find a way to restore our arms, somehow!" Suki smirked, "Then make it a double bet, I'll accept to replace my arm if you win!" Naruto sighed at this, of course this is Suki, sarcastic, stubborn, tough as nails Suki...

And he loved this side, maybe he have a thing for bad girls? Well, maybe his father have left him something...

'You ain't mistaken my son, claim your inheritence. Remember, whatever you do, we'll always love you, my dearest son!' He heard that voice and felt two hands on his shoulders. Naruto felt his eyes wet, 'Arigato, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!'

* * *

A month later...

Suki saw a kunai land out of nowhere, and Naruto teleport right in front of her. She just got out of her holding cell, and that Usuratonkachi just teleport right in front of her, with a sly smirk, "I guess I won, Suki-chan!"

She grumbled and turned her face away from him, but she was also smilling a ghost of a smile as she realised that he's quite the shinobi to accomplish that.

"Although, the kunai wasn't necessary, but it is easier this way!" Naruto confessed. Suki's eyes widdened, "Wait, you mean that you can teleport without any marking?" Naruto grinned a vicious, feral grin, "Yeah, I figured out a way. Oh, and Baa-chan told me that the arm will match our skin coloration, as it was programmed from the Shodai DNA and ours when it comes up to blood type and skin and fingerprint... The difference is that afterward we'll be able to use the Mokuton!"

Suki blinked twice, "We? What do you mean? And if I awaken the second Rinnegan, how will you stop me?" Naruto sighed as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Unlike what you think, I had to train extra hard. Oh, and she told me that she will nominate either you either Kakashi-sensei as the Rokudaime. I honestly think that one of us being Hokage is cool..."

Suki glared at him, "No! This is your dream! I can be your adviser though, when you'll become the Hokage!" Naruto sighed, "Wanna bet?" Suki shook her head 'No' before she continued, "Naruto, it's your dream, to steal it is just so unfair.." Naruto sighed at the stubborness of his best friend before he glanced at the village. It still need some repairs...

"I can use another hand..." Naruto muttered. Suki immidiately put her right hand on his shoulder, "If you like, my right hand is yours, Naruto. I'll help you whenever you need, it's the least I can do for what I did to you in the past..." Naruto stopped her before she become guilty again, "You said it, in the past, as in it was over, what it matters is the future, our future..."

Suki raised an eyebrow before she sighed. Fine by her... But Naruto does deserve better than her. No matter what she did, he always forgave her. She didn't deserve such kindness especially after her madness took his right arm..

"Naruto, what do you feel about me? How could you forgive me after everything I did to you, Usuratonkachi? How could you be so kind toward me?" Naruto sighed at those questions before his eyes became slitted...

"Suki, I forgave you because like I told you, everyone deserves a second chance, you never outcasted me when we were five, did you? I remember that Suki, that adorable girl who was my first friend, and I wanted her back! We know each other for twelve years, twelve damn years..." Naruto replied, "As for how I feel toward you, I don't know? I mean I never had anyone, still, I don't have anyone! Kakashi is almost always absent, Ero-sennin died without telling me what I am to him, Baa-chan is more of a Hokage than a relative, my friends are more of a comrades than friends, Gaara is more of a brother than anything else... I never had a mother or a father, and the closest thing I have is an older brother... So yeah, I can't stay angry at you because you're my first bond..."

Suki's eyes widdened, how could Naruto turn out like this? He's practically had a hollow over his head, the soul of an angel and a heart of pure gold, despite all this pain and suffering, but she dared ask him to elaborate, just to make sure...

"Say, how does it feel to be you?" Suki said, for the first time, Naruto remained quit. "I mean, you never told anyone else about it? You never told me about it?" Naruto's eyes showed his horrible past, "All the fame is empty, when I go back home, with no one to tell me welcome back, or good day, without a word of praise, without a kind word at all but a few for my twelve years, then Iruka-sensei, then you, Sakura, the rookies, Kakashi-sensei, the jonin senseis, Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, Teuchi-ojisan and Ayame-neechan... Then the wave people, then Gaara and his siblings, finally, my senseis, my parents..." Naruto then stayed silent. "Tell me Suki, one day they hate me, the next they worship the ground I walk on, now what should I do?"

Suki sighed yet again.. Naruto was hurt, more than she thought. His wounds may be the deepest she ever saw. True, she lost her whole clan, but she, at least knew what love is, "Ne, Naruto, do you know what love is?" Naruto sighed before he turned his head away, "No!" His short, honest reply. "So far, I didn't receive it enough, Baa-chan picked Sakura over me, I'm still a genin. And as you said, she wants to sell my dream to someone else..." Naruto's tears finally dropped, so was his mask of strength.

Unconsciously, Suki pulled him in a one-armed hug. She winced at how tightly he held her. His tears streamed, releasing years upon years of loneliness, pain and suffering. Suki remembered how badly he had it... How he always felt the despair and sorrow and loneliness. It was a miracle that Naruto didn't level the village yet in retaliation...

"There, there, Naruto-kun. Don't let it hurt you anymore, you have me, you have team Taka, you have your friends..." Suki said as she rubbed his back, crying herself at the sight of the blond crying his eyes out, even though he forgave everyone, he still feel a deep pain within. She realised how badly he needed her, how broken he was when she saw his eyes back then...

The Naruto she knew is unmatchably strong, but this one is fragile, and easily not the same blond who was her sun all her life. She decided to do one thing she should've done...

"How about a bet? I can win in a spar against you right now. If you lose, you'll do whatever I want. If you win, I'll do anything you want!" Suki knew that this is his trigger.

* * *

For a few hours, Naruto and Suki fought each other, in a friendly spar. They were a blur to anyone and a jonin wouldn't survive a few minutes despite the fact that they both lacked an arm and were a bit weaker than before. However, in the end, Suki won and Naruto looked away, as he felt ashamed for holding off against her yet again..

"What's the problem, Usuratonkachi-kun?" Suki said in a sly tone, "Since you'll do anything I want, I decided to know what would you want if you won?" Naruto sighed a heartbroken sigh, "Forget it. Tell me already!" Suki smiled as she was still straddling him, "Well, a date! You know, you and me, alone in a restaurent?" Naruto smirked at this, "Same thing crossed my mind, Suki-chan!"

"Don't Suki-chan me yet, Hohige-kun!" Suki said in an irritated tone. Before she realise however, Naruto pulled her into a kiss. A few minutes later, Naruto felt her try to gasp for air and released her. Her face had the same shade of her beloved tomatoes...

"Baka baka baka baka Bakanaruto!" Suki said embarassed, the blond smirked his feral smirk, "Sweet tasty Suki-chan! So, shall we go?" The ravenette sighed and nodded...

She made too many mistakes, but he forgived her. She didn't realise it yet, but he's going to be her redemption.

* * *

 **AN : So it begun. Naruto and Suki will be OP pretty soon. Naruto is just like post-war only with the Hiraishin in his arsenal... Also, yeah, he'll surpass Hashirama with the Mokuton in his mid-twenties... Finally, a new series kind of a parallel to The real me will be published.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : This time, Naruto have a hot-headed Uchiha that loves him and he harbor the same feelings. Also, he will show his predatory side for the first time...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto and Suki walked through the village after their date. Naruto's arm war wrapped around the girl's waist while she wrapped her arm around his with her head on his shoulder. Both had an expression long lost and was rarely seen : a true smile of happiness. As they walked, Naruto decided to tell her something...

"Suki-chan, I now understand exactly how you felt. Getting used to something then losing it all of the sudden is the worst. I'm kinda lucky that I didn't feel the same.." Naruto said with conviction as the raventte sighed.

"You're wrong, Naruto-kun. I mean, you had it worst than anyone else. I know that we got many things out of our chasts recently, but I know how to redeem myself. Smothering you with my love, the one thing I can give you." Suki replied with a soft smile. Naruto smiled at her his true smile, not the fake ones he gave everyone else.

"You know, we never agreed where we'll live?" Naruto said with a sly smirk. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The lass asked. Naruto sighed.

"I don't want to be away from you, ever again. I mean, last time when you left, I became a shell of my former self, and Ero-sennin wasted three years on doing NOTHING!" Naruto finally confessed and Suki felt her heart clench. Naruto was this deep? How much bull did he take all his life?

"Naruto-kun, I love you, but you should get everything out of your chest. Will you tell me the truth?" Suki asked him pleadingly as Naruto muttered to himself...

"The truth? The truth? The truth is that I was sabotaged by everyone. The truth is that only you, Kurama and Sai to a lesser extant are the three only people who were always honest to me. The truth is that I was betrayed and sold out by everyone. The truth is that I don't have any trust anymore, I don't even know who I am, where I stand in the food chain, or for how long I stand in the top of this world?" Naruto replied to Suki who simply sighed. The blond in front of her is a worse case than her...

"Naruto-kun, the least I can do is to help you get the old you back..." Suki said to Naruto who shook his head 'No' before he replied, "I can easily see the pain in your eyes. If there's something you want to get out of your chest, I'm always here for you, Suki-chan, 24/7/365, just for you!" Naruto said with his true warm smile. Suki simply laughed at this.

Naruto's smile got widder, her laugh was the most melodious thing he ever heard. Suki's voice was like silk, that's why he always wanted her to talk more. Naruto smiled as he realised, "Suki-chan, your laugh is the best voice I ever heard!" The blond declared before he opened his mouth and his eyes widdened.

"Why thank you, Naruto-kun! Maybe you'll hear it more in another decade or so?" She replied sarcasticly. Naruto shook his head as he frowned.

"You know that I can tickle you if I want to, right? Besides, in brute strength, I got the edge!" Naruto said with a sly smirk as Suki glared at him.

"Naruto-kun, I swear if you ever think of it, I'm going to kick your ass!" Suki threatened with her fiercest glare and Naruto laughed at her.

"Too bad for you that I'm stronger than you, but it will be worth it to hear that beautiful laugh of your." Naruto said as she blushed lightly.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was in front of Tsunade who sighed.

"Naruto, do you want me to promote you and Suki?" Tsunade asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, because being a genin is much better!" Naruto mocked her, "Of course we want to. Why not?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him, "You really want to know why I didn't promote you, yet?"

Naruto snorted at this. "Let me guess, favoritism?" Tsunade nodded only for Naruto to glare at her, "That's rich coming from you!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I got a solution. I'll issue a challenge in which you'll compete!" Naruto nodded before he grined a predatorial grin, "You're on it!"

Tsunade sighed before she declared, "I'll promote you, if you fight the Konoha 11 and Yamato, without using any jutsu." Naruto smirked, "Five minutes!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow before Naruto clarified, "All I need is five minutes, one versus twelve!" Then he dissapeared in a flash.

"He didn't even wait to know when..." Tsunade said before the headache struck her, in full. "Damn brat! He's gotten stronger, and scarier. I guess he's still sore about the whole thing..." Tsunade then remembered exactly why Naruto turned out like this : Being mistreated to this very day! Maybe she'll make him the Hokage? After all, she's just a seat warmer and she doubted that Kakashi would want the job. But she also knows that Naruto is also... An orphan with the worst kind of past. He might even be mentally unstabble, the way he attacked her, his eyes showed betrayal more than anything.

"Kami-sama, what have I done? I might've lost my best ninja forever! I might have broken his trust to everyone!" Tsunade realised exactly what happened to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki was looking at her old house, the only one that remained from Pein's attack on Konoha. She hated to admit it, but Naruto's effort to make the villagers accept her made her finally feel at ease. Sure, the blond deserved better, but he told her on their date that he won't accept any girl that's not close to his level or doesn't share his true dream...

Speaking of the devil, he hiraishined right behind her and said, "Yo! A ryo for your thoughts, Suki-chan?" He really startled her, how could he be so stealthy was beyond her. His old outfit was screaming, "Attack me!" For Kami's sake! She turned to him and replied, "You! How did you made the villagers accept me?" Naruto chuckled darkly...

"I had to... Rip off a few heads so to speak!" Naruto showed her his predatory, blood-thirsty and demonic smirk. That sent shievers down her spines. "Naruto, how?" Suki said in utter disbelief and the blond crackled before he exploded in a fit of laughs...

"Believe it or not, this is our secret! Also, I told them that you were protecting Konoha from the shadows. One last thing, I must fight my "friends" as Tsunade-baachan calls them!" Suki nodded. However she became conserned about her most precious person, the boy she loved the most. Or rather, the man she loved the most. While Naruto is still growing, he's also mature for his age. She was the only one who knew that...

"What? Am I supposed to let them be a threat to you and our future children? No thank you!" Naruto said with a smile as Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Our future children? Hello, we just finished our firt date?" Suki asked the blond while secretly, she was happy he wanted them to have the one thing they longed for : a family. Naruto smiled warmly at her...

"I know that you want a lot of children, and I promissed Kaa-chan that I'll make her a grandmother of at least six Uzumaki blooded children.." Naruto said in embarassement, blushing a bit.

"You blush like an academy student, you know?" Suki muttered before she laughed, "I guess we can have them one day... Where you're the Rokudaime?"

Naruto smiled at this. Maybe he'll ask her something that was plaguing his mind, "Say, Suki-chan, is it true that all the Uchiha laddies never marry any man that's below them, power wise or in statue?" Suki nodded while smirking, "So, I guess that you're from a warrior clan, huh? The Uzumaki clan?" Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"You know that one of team Taka is an Uzumaki, right? Karin is her name." Suki said and Naruto smirked, "Maybe they should get here soon?" Suki smiled at him, he really wanted her and everyone precious to her to be happy. This is Naruto's nature : His weakness is that he's too kind and sweet for his own good... Unless provoked or in a battle.

"So, since you lost to me, how are you planning to win this time?" Suki said with a sly tone. Naruto smirked, "Like this!" He said before he went to kiss the life out of the poor girl. They were lucky to be in the Uchiha district. A few minutes have passed, and Suki realised that Naruto, despite his inexperience, is an amazing kisser.

As they broke the kiss, Suki, yet again, gasped for air as Naruto... licked his lips? The blond smiled his true warm and happy smile that was reserved just for her now, "Suki-chan, you are the most tasty thing I ever had the chance to try, and would ever have the chance to try. I hope I'll be the Hokage pretty soon, but I want to offer you something in advance : Would you please be the one person I would pay hell as a price to protect, and yet, die smilling?"

Suki was shocked by this, was he proposing to her? She wanted to make sure of it, "Naruto-kun, we only had ONE date you know that?" Naruto nodded, "I just wanted to know if I love you or not. All I can say is that I feel that you were made especially for me, all the voices that I used to have died ever since we begun dating, when I'm with you I feel that I don't want to be away from you, never again! Suki-chan, I want to propose to you, but as the Hokage, not as a genin, or even the jonin commander!"

Suki smiled at this. She realised her value to Naruto, her beloved blond baka. "Naruto-kun, seriously? You want me to marry you when you become the Hokage?" Naruto cracked a smile at this, "I can't be any less to marry the best girl I ever knew." Suki shook her head before she became gloomy, "I thought that Hinata is the best girl for you?" Naruto sensed her jealousy and laughed at her before he said in a tone filled with mirth and amusement, "She only knows one of my sides, and not the ugly one. You know both, you remember how I was when I was a kid, no?"

"I know exactly what you went through all these years, you know? But I never thought it was THIS bad.. Is your will made from adamantine?" Naruto smirked before he replied, "Yeah! My will is strong enough to NOT give up on you."

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" Suki said with an edge in her voice, "I know that I sunk low, but what do you mean by that? I did it, despite my bleeding heart, to make sure that YOU go on with your life, yet you never gave up on me, why?" Her narrowed eyes made Naruto gulp.

"Okay, on a scale of ten, how angry are you?" Naruto said to the ravenette who replied in a terrifying tone, "A hundred and ten." Naruto sighed as he decided to come clean with her, "I admit, I thought because it's friendship, but I realised by the beginning of the war that I can't kill you, no matter what. If it was Sakura, then yeah. Everyone else, yeah. Hinata... Maybe mess her up? But I realised that I can't kill you, no matter how much I try. You're the only person who knows every face I had... The only person who knew that kid back then..."

Suki sighed at this, although she was angry at him, he was the kindest person she knew. Maybe she'll get to know him? Perhaps he'll be her redemption, her future? Perhaps she can atone for her mistakes by helping him?

"Okay?" Naruto's eyes widdened at this. "I completely understand you now. Only when I told you how I feel toward you, you did realise your ture feelings to me, huh?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "Okay, but just so you know, if we ever get married, I'm not changing my surname..."

"I wouldn't ask you to, just add mine? I mean, if my clan's name would live, I would've took yours, but I'll add it to mine, so I'll be the first Uchiha Hokage!" Naruto said with a smile, making Suki's eyes water a bit. How come that he's THIS kind? Seriously, how does he do it?

"About the few... heads you cut, can I know?" Suki asked Naruto who smirked, "Let's just say, some old roots that needed to be cut to make the tree grow better, healthier, and the leaves stay green..." Suki sighed before she realised who were the "victims". She wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"You killed the council?" She asked and Naruto's pupils became slitted, although, there's no trace of Kurama's chakra. He glanced at her, "I would be damned if I let those fuckers have their way with you. Oh, and the whole blame is thrown at the true killers, I'll tell you their names..." Naruto then told her that each and everyone of them want Suki, but not as a woman to marry, oh no!

"I see. So, you are an angel, until somone mess with me?" Suki said slyly. "Yeah, they think that I'm a demon, and I proved them right... For the right reason!" Naruto smirked as he interwined his fingers with hers and walked with the ravenette to the Hokage's tower...

* * *

"So, Godaime, when will I fight?" Naruto said as he cut to the point. Tsunade sighed at this before she replied, "Why next week, Monday, nine in the mornin, the stadium. Oh, and train well. Maybe I will lift your limitation if you want to?" Naruto smirked, "Nah, Sennin mode, a single wind jutsu, and Kenjutsu is allowed!" Naruto said his condition. Tsunade raised an eyebrow before she eyed Suki who smiled, "Trust me Godaime, if he is as half strong as our last spars and fights, he'd win within seconds at best, sixty second at worst!" Tsunade's mouth hanged wide open by this.

"Okay, in our last fight, I can easily give anyone a run for his money, and Naruto lost to me because he held off, which reminds me..." Suki said before she glared at Naruto, "Don't you EVER hold off against me again!" Naruto frowned before he replied, "But what if I hurt you? I mean, I can never live the guilt..." Suki sighed as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I won't die, I swear it!" Suki made an oath to him. Naruto knows exactly how worthy her promises are. "I believe that. But, we still have a LOT of work for us. Like making sure that all the underground is done, once and for all!"

"I guess it needs the cooperation of the whole shinobi rengo (alliance) to do that." Suki said and Naruto smirked, "Once we have two arms again, it'll be hunting season, a long hunting season. I'm gonna need everyone willing to join in our new cause, a bunch of elite ninjas, together, waging a war..." Naruto said in a longing tone.

"You really are messed up, you know that?" Tsunade said and the blond nodded while the ravenette glared at her, "No one have the right to insult Naruto-kun but me!" Tsunade laughed at this, "Naruto, you choose wisely it seems!"

The two young ninja smiled before Naruto hiraishined them both. Tsunade was left with one thought, 'Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, your son and daughter have grown up. You once talked about an arranged marriage between them, it seems that it was fate after all!'

* * *

Naruto spent the week training with Suki, and he had to admit that the Uchiha is definitely one hell of a sensei. With her Sharingan and Chakra control she was the best opponent he could ask for, although he would mostly lose or win, depanding on... many factors, including her clothing choices. He lost once because of her clothing, the other because he was distracted, the other because he lacked sleep, the other because he was exhausted...

Suki also felt that she choosed the right person to be with. Naruto was always sweet to her, and gentle when the fight is over. He even hiraishined them to Tsunade when he felt that she broke a bone. He was always conserned about her. Alsways listening to her. She even bared her soul to him and found nothing but acceptance. He accepted her despite all her defaults, despite everything, despite all of her problems and tried to find a solution. Now she realised what she was missing, she won't let him go. She finally had the only man worthy of her, why would she let him go away from her clutches?

The short answer? She was afraid that she would lose him. Anyone but him, anyone but him... However, Naruto told her that she's NOT cursed, and that he's willing to bet his life with her. She smiled at this, this man does really have a way with the words... And a deathwish! He's one of the few people she had trust in, especially after she heard that he fought tooth and nail to release her from her cell... He even threatened the WHOLE world to declare the fifth shinobi war, him against everyone else if he must... Gaara, Mei and even Tsunade accepted to give her another chance, the Raikage said that she must pay for her crimes, even a month...

Naruto was livid, but he understood the buffed man. While he hated to say it, he told him that it was his own fault. That this would remind him to never attack someone he can't fight back... The Raikage hated the jab Naruto gave him, however he was shocked by the next revelation : Naruto asked the Raikage for a spar, where he can ask anything he wants. The big man accepted... And lost faster than he could imagine. Rikudo mode Senjutsu was NOT something to underestimate.

Suki also learned that the favor that he wanted is that the Raikage tells everyone that anyone who would touch a single hair of the ravenette, he would be killed in an agonising and gruesome way... And that the Uchiha is the last person to be afraid from. The mountain of muscles laughed for hours at this, before he asked Tsunade to release her... Yet again, the council was in the way.

However, she was shocked when Naruto killed the council with no mercy, and put the blame for his.. er, competitors? She was shocked that sweet, kindhearted Naruto can turn into an evil manipulator/killer when the situation calls for it.

"Naruto-kun, why you never gave up on me?" Suki asked the million ryo question. Naruto smiled and replied mirthly, "Because I felt that if I do so, I'll regret it, besides, everyone deserve to redeem themselves. I know that you changed. I mean, you became calmer and I can see the old Suki comming back you know?" Naruto ended with a true warm smile that definitely came from his heart. Suki stared into his eyes, and found true happiness. She realised that she broke her heart once, and she made an oath right then, right there to never ever doing that again.

"I hurt you so much and yet..." Suki begun and Naruto smiled, "Your attacks does hurt, but I've had worst." Suki grabbed him from his collar and furiously said, "No, you're wrong! I broke your heart too many times. You deserve better..." Naruto frowned at this, "If you're taking pity on me please leave me alone for a little while." Suki sighed, "No, I'm feeling guilty and I'm trying to make it up to you... This is my redemption, to be the nice person I am to the only person who deserve it."

Naruto nodded in acceptance. He realised how much it meant to him. He really wanted her to be more than his girlfriend or even fiancée soon enough, and he wasn't mistaken.

* * *

 **AN : So, yeah. Next time, Naruto is confirmed to be a total beast. And they're going to replace their arms pretty soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Yo! So in this chapter, we see a badass Naruto, and an overprotective Suki...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own anything?**

* * *

Chapter 3

The stadium was packed to the brim. Many shinobis from Konoha were there and surprisingly, a few from the other villages. In the VIP booth, team taka, Tsunade, Kakashi, Suki, the Raikage, Gaara, Killer B were waiting for Naruto's match. The blond, while one-armed, didn't really got any weaker. As a matter of fact, he's gotten much stronger...

"Kukuku, well, in one corner we have Naruto-kun, in the other we have twelve jonin-level opponents. Well, let the squash party begin!" Orochimaru, who, surprisingly offered to be the proctor (Everyone else knew better, Suki would be accused of cheating...) announced.

Naruto grinned and immidiately went into his Rikudo Chakra Mode. His golden cloack was ready for battle. Behind his back now four Godu Dama. He cracked his neck before he dissapeared, held Yamato in a huge chakra arm, and threw him overhead toward Rock Lee. Like a gigantic canonball, the wood user impacted on the Taijutsu specialist. The two flew at mach 1.5 speed to the wall, crushing it and continueing their path.

Shikamaru was the next victim as Naruto's fist uppercutted him skyward. The Lazy Nara vomited blood as he flew upward a few hundred yards (meters)... Then Choji who entered his Baika no jutsu, thanks to a mighty, vicious kick. Sai was next as Naruto grabbed him and threw him at Ino. Awkwardly, the two lips crashed.

Kiba tried his Garouga along with Akamaru, to no avail. Naruto grabbed the spinning wolf in his now gigantic chakra arm and slammed him to the earth with enough force to create a small earthquake. At the same time, his foot impacted with Shino's chin.

Neji, who prepared his hyaku niju hachishu was hit in his back by a spinning kick. It was where Naruto hit him that was... bothering? His ass, fracturing it. Naruto had a vicious smirk as Tenten tried to attack him, and needless to say that he kicked her in both of her arms. The weapon specialist had two limp arms before Naruto knocked her out.

Hinata was the luckiest one of them. A headbutt was the cause of her loss... Although Naruto winced.

Sakura's turn however... Naruto took pleasure in breaking half of her bones before Orochimaru stopped the match, snapping him out.

"Sousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Orochimaru said and Naruto nodded before he dissapeared. He appeared right in the VIP brooth with an evil smile, "Yo, Godaime-san, do us all a favor and promote the both of us, and heal them." Naruto said as he pointed to Suki and himself then the the laying rookies. He then whispered something in Suki's ear before he Hiraishined away, to who know where...

This brought everyone out of their daze. Suki however sighed at this, "That baka, he held off!" Suigetsu's eyes widdened, "Wait a second, Suki, you mean to tell me that this beast of a man was just a fraction of his true power?" Suki sighed before she confirmed everyone's fear, "Yeah! He was barely at the quarter of his power... Except on Sakura."

"So, why did he beated the pinkette mercilessly?" Gaara asked Suki who smirked, "I told him so, this was exactly what I like to see. Build her character again..." Jugo laughed at this, "I approve. Karin, your cousin isn't bad one bit..." Karin nodded smilling. Ay, the Raikage was now kind of scared. This Naruto was faster than him, and as strong as Tsunade, and yet, he held off? How strong was he? Killer B started rapping until Suki and team Taka, Kakashi and Gaara went...

* * *

With Naruto

The blond washed his face again and again. He was terrified of what he did. Unconsciously, he became the beast everyone was afraid of.

 **"You shouldn't feel this guilty. I mean appart from that lavender eyed girl, all of them had it comming!"** Kurama comforted his partner who sighed.

"Kurama, we both know how bad I beated them to a pulp. I mean they had it comming, yeah, but still..." Naruto said only for the Biju to narrow his eyes on him.

 **"Hey, they didn't hesitate to kill your girlfriend. Are you a man or what?"** Kurama scolded Naruto who smirked and nodded before the fox smiled and went to sleep.

"Helloooo? Suki to Naruto?" Naruto heard Suki's voice and saw that she waved her hand in front of him.

"Oh, sorry! Did you say something?" Naruto asked innocently and Suki sighed, "Yeah, what happened to you?"

Naruto grinned at this. It was exactly what he was waiting for.

"Nothing, just wanted to beat them, but the war happened. So, when will you replace your arm?" Naruto asked Suki who glared at him.

"No! You do it first! Besides, I heard that it would be... Painfull. So, yeah, at least one of us should be ready at a time." Suki did all but ordered him. Naruto was about to argue before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine! I'll do it, happy now?" Naruto asked Suki who smiled and rubbed his right cheek.

"Good boy. Now, let's go. Besides, what kind of a girlfriend am I if I let you do it? I got your back and I expect you to do the same for me." Naruto smiled as he saw her facial features becoming kinder and softer. Suki might be mean, but at least she loved him more than anything...

"Hai, hai!" Naruto said as he hiraishined both of them. She kinda felt off balance. She then realised that they were right in front of Tsunade again.

"Godaime-san, when will my operation be?" Naruto asked while glancing at Suki who was smilling smugly.

"Tommorrow at eight in the morning. Just wait there and try to behave." Tsunade replied in an authoritive tone and Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai. Sorry about spiking your sake with a "Special" mix!" Naruto confessed with an evil smirk and Tsunade winced.

"Spacial mix?" Gaara asked and Naruto's eyes widdened.

"Er, let's say that it was my way of paying her back for NOT promoting me but this way?" Naruto asked with an evil smile before he turned to Tsunade and whispered, "Next time, it will be something more than a soft lexative!"

Tsunade nodded dumbly and Naruto laughed at her, "Just kidding Godaime, I mean you're my oba-chan, aren't you?"

"Auntie? Better than Granny I guess!" Tsunade replied with a soft smile. Gaara shook his head at his friend's antics. He might have surpassed ALL the Kages, and would probably surpass all the shinobis pretty soon, but he still act like a child sometimes.

"Hey, everyone have his mischivious side. Besides, if you want me to ask you to sing a treat, then you'll sign it, or I'll use my 'Talk no Jutsu' and you'll sing it at a worst term... Wait a second?" Naruto said in realisation.

"Yep! You broke it! The fourth wall I mean!" Suki whispered as she looked to the screen.

* * *

After a quick visit to the hospital, Naruto realised that the chakra he gave his commrades saved them, yet again.

"Alrighty roots! At least I won't feel guilty for months this time." Naruto said smilling. Well, maybe he can start amend the damages?

"So what do you propose? A visit to the bathhouse?" Shikamaru asked sarcasticly. Even team Taka and Suki was with them so..

"Yeah! I guess? I mean a quick visit won't hurt, besides, I might not be able to wash my body for a little while..." Naruto confessed, kind of terrified of his impending operation. If he only knew...

Suki sighed at this. Seriously, this blond was messed up, a lot. It was partially her fault it seems...

"Alright, I guess that stand with everyone in this room?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto nodded, "It is. Everyone is welcome... As long as no one spy on the other side or else..." Naruto's eyes glinted in a terrifying way that made almost everyone gulp.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone were shocked to see Naruto insisting on wearing a towel that reached his knees. What's more suspicious was the fact that he was washing his... private area away from everyone else. Suigetsu and Jugo didn't mind it, but one stupid remark from Sai...

"I guess that he's still dickless." Sai said only for Naruto to turn to him, his... house flailing.

"Sai, are you gay? Sorry dude, but I'm straight." Naruto said, forgetting that he dropped the Henge there.

"Er, Naruto, you've... grown up a lot?" Shikamaru said, unsure of it. Naruto lowered his gaze and started cursing...

"Fuck! I forgot that I can't do the damn Henge! Sorry guy for the traume!" Naruto said in a terrified tone as he turned to the wall.

"That guy shouldn't worry about dropping the soap..." Suigetsu muttered only to see a glooming Jugo.

"And I thought I was big..." Jugo muttered.

Sai said nothing at all...

* * *

The other side meanwhile...

"Hinata, stop being shy. So what if they float like mine?" Suki said irritated. Her... generous assets were basking in the water with all of their glory. Now the ravenette was a D-cup easily..

"B-b-but.. I..." Hinata said, embarassed that she was.. Bigger than average for her age.

Ino sighed at this. For some reason, she was jealous of Suki, a little bit. Sakura opted to simply plunge.

* * *

The next day...

Suki was waiting outside of the operation room. Naruto was yelling nonstop for the whole hour. She winced as she realised that this is Naruto of all people who was screaming his lungs out. He was simply put, the one guy who had the highest pain tolerance.

Something was not right at all. Maybe he was imune to anesthesics? She barely restrained herself from barging into the operating room and try to knock him out so his pain cease. Soon enough, Ino rushed out like a bat out of hell. Suki was about to ask her, but she realised that she was rushing out to get some strong anesthesic, the kind they use on... Dinosaurs perhaps?

Suki sighed as Ino rushed in with all the anesthesics and soon enough, Naruto's yells of agony stopped... For now at least!

The more time went, the more she felt that Naruto was either recovering, either he was out cold... A few minutes later and the blood curling screams returned, louder than ever. Fortunately, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Lee, Kakashi and even Hinata and Gaara were there. It took their combined effort to stop Suki from blowing out the doors and barge in to save her beloved blond once and for all...

It took about twelve hours for Tsunade and Shizune to finally get out. Suki looked at them in pure horror.

"The operation was a success. The problem is that Naruto... Have an unusual anesthesic tolerance. We gave him enough to kill a dinosaur, yet it barely stopped his pain. If my estimations are correct, he's going to make a full recovery in about... Three to four days. Knowing his metabolism, he's not bound to stay a lot in a hospital room. Suki, sorry to tell you this, but your operation is delayed about a week from now. Naruto told me that he wants to be back in full strength so he can be sure that he'd be strong enough to protect you..." Tsunade told Suki who nodded. She didn't care about all of this.

"And where is he? I'll be damned if I leave him when he needs me the most!" Suki said with fire lit in her eyes.

"Well, he's still in the operating table, I'll need a little help as he's... Sedated for now and went through hell." Tsunade said in a pained tone only for Kakashi and Suki to volenteer to help her getting their precious student/lover getting out of there.

As the whole group of people went with the now sedated Naruto, they realised that Kurama's chakra was healing his wound. Slowly but surely, his flesh was merging. Then, before anyone expect it, his eyes opened with a feral slit.

"Someone, get me the hell out of here!" Naruto said in a deep, feral and terrifying tone.

"Naruto, you just got your arm replaced?" Kakashi asked. Naruto relaxed as he saw Suki smilling at him warmly before he asked Tsunade.

"Ne Baa-chan, can you get me a few barrels of sake? I don't think there's any painkillers strong enough for me!" Naruto asked smilling before he lost consciousness.

Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin and Hinata palmed their faces at this. Naruto is definitely one of a kind.

Suki simply laughed at this. Naruto was definitely doing the impossible to give her her laughs back... She realised that she did the right thing. 'Praise Kami-sama for giving me the sweetest boyfriend I can ask for. At least I know that my redemption is tied to him.'

* * *

The next day, Naruto finally opened his eyes only to find Suki sleeping at his side, her right arm wrapped around him protectively. He smiled as he saw her soft expression. She looked so peacefull, so cute, so...

Then he berated himself. This was Suki. The same Suki that have a temper that obliterated mountains. The same Suki that have the best death glare. He then smiled as he remembered that she was HIS Suki. His girlfriend, his best friend, his first friend...

It was funny that he never realised his feelings for the ravenette until it cost him an arm. If only he realised that day. It doesn't matter now. What it matters is the fact that he's dating a gorgeous girl and a kunoichi that's his equal in everything for now...

Naruto also realised how far he'd go for her : any length!

"Naruto-kun? You're finally awake!" Suki said in glee. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Better I guess? Although the pain lessened, it's totally worth it to wake up with the most beautiful girl at my side." Naruto replied smilling one of his rare true smiles. Suki chuckled at this, "Flatterer. It won't get you anywhere!" It was Naruto's turn to laugh, "I said nothing but the truth!" Suki sighed at this.

"Yeah, we are the couple. A three armed couple alright!" The ravenette said in a gloomy tone only for Naruto to abandon the idea of tickling her since... Well, Suki can be vicious most of the times.

"So you spent the night here huh? A big surprise you know?" Naruto said with a smile. "This proves that you're a very nice person deep within." Suki frowned at this, "Only because you deserve it, you know that?" Naruto nodded.

"I dunno? I mean I was never a really good guy..." Naruto said only for Suki to snort, "Yeah right, you and not being a good guy, you're practically a goody two shoes with a heart of gold and the soul of an angel, despite the fact that you spent three years if not all your life with many perverts..."

Naruto laughed before his eyes became slitted, but there's no trace of Kurama's chakra. "Well, I am until my most precious person is threatened!" His tone left her a feeling she rarely felt, fear. It was like she was a few inches from the fiercest and strongest super predator that ever walked the earth...

"Naru, are you okay?" Suki asked in consern only for the blond to smile, "Yeah, I guess that this is the real me, a beast?" Suki shrugged it off, "Whatever!"

* * *

The next three days Naruto realised a lot of things about Suki. One of them is that she did really love him. Although she was kind of... overprotective a little bit and was weary of anyone who came to visit him, no matter if he was a friend or a foe. One example was Hinata. Fortunately, the bluenette told Suki that she just wanted to tell Naruto, "Get well soon." And that was it. Naruto smiled at this.

"Suki-chan, I never realised that you're overprotective!" Naruto said with mirth. When the ravenette glared at he, he barely restrained himself from laughing, "Is that a problem?" She said with a face that would terrify... Well, anyone else.

"Nah, this is good I guess?" Naruto said smilling. "It proves that you do really care about me." Naruto flashed her his true smile. Suki couldn't help herself smilling back at her beloved blond. While she was usually nonchallant and stoic, she felt her heart warm up to him.

"I guess this calls for a little spar after your discharge." Suki said in a hopefull tone and Naruto sighed.

"I really wish to, but I guess that a date would be better? I mean, we only had one so far..." Naruto said and Suki felt a bit dissapointed at first then she smiled, "I guess? I mean we barely know each other." Naruto nodded, "I suppose? I mean you never told me anything about your time in the sound?"

"Let's.. not talk about it... ever!" Suki said only for Naruto to pin her on the wall, his left hand clamped around her right wrist. He gazed at her eyes with soul-penetrating blue orbs, "Suki, if anyone harmed you in anyway and still lives, just tell me who is he or she. I'll be damned if I let you..." He was interrupted however when Suki almost slammed her lips against his. Soon enough, he released her, only for the girl to clamp her legs around his waist, making him hold her.

After about thirty minutes, they broke apart. Suki was panting heavily and Naruto was barely faring any better. Suki loved Naruto's taste that was best described as, "masculine" while Naruto found out that Suki's taste was... The best thing he ever tasted.

"You know, I guess that the both of us are the oddest couple. One moment we're argueing or fighting only to kiss the soul out of each other the next." Suki observed mirthly. Naruto smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't trade it for anything!"

Tsunade arrived and coughed in her fist. Soon enough, she was met with two glares : Suki with her Sharingan death glare and Naruto with his slitted blue eyes glare that screamed : Your death won't be a gentle nor a fast one, but it will be gruesome!

"Okay, I got some good news, and some bad news!" Tsunade said. Before Naruto could reply, Suki replied, "Start with the bad news." Naruto sighed. He wanted to hear the good news unless.. Suki is definitely the perfect girlfriend, no one else gives him the urge to protect with his life and strangle halfway to death at the same time.

"The bad news is that, Naruto, unfortunately, your arm will be fragile for a while." Naruto sighed, "How much?" Tsunade looked at her chart, "About 20% less than your left for about... Four to five days!" Suki smiled, "No spars for you! That means that I have to protect you this time!" Naruto growled as he practically felt the mirth comming from her.

"And the good news?" Naruto asked Tsunade who had the widdest smile he ever saw. "Well, your recovery is superb! You shouldn't even be able to move it. However, I guess that yeah, you can use it to mold your chakra back. Which mean that you can make and learn ninjutsu again." Suki's evil smile sent shievers down Naruto's spine, "This is great! Now that you can use any jutsu, it's time for me to teach you some jutsus! While I can copy any jutsu, you can learn it from me!"

"Er, calling you Suki-sensei will feel weird, you know?" Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Suki rolled her eyes, "You don't have to!" Tsunade sighed, those two will never change. At least not for now...

* * *

Four days later...

Suki smiled as she watched Naruto use the jutsus she copied from Danzo to an amazing effeciency. She can copy any jutsu and he can master any jutsu. This was great. They may become a little too overpowered, and when that happens.. She tried to chase away the dreadful ideas for now.

She also watched in amazement as Naruto punched a hole through a tree with his right hand to boot. "Not bad one bit!" Suki commented with a smile. Naruto smiled back as he went to a huge steel pilar and punched his left hand clean through. Suki's eyes widdened as she realised that he didn't use his chakra to enhance his strength.

"I guess this will do it..." Naruto said as he tried to pull his arm off the metal pilar only for it to be stuck, "Er, Suki-chan, could you please give me a little help? I'll apreciate it?" Naruto pleaded his girlfriend who shook her head off. "You know, Naruto-kun, I always wanted you to be stuck. Do you realise that I can do ANYTHING to you?" The Uchiha said in a sly tone that sent shievers down Naruto's spine...

* * *

 **AN : Let's call it a chapter. What did Suki do to Naruto is up to your imagination. No she didn't hurt him in any kind...**

 **Okay. Next time Suki's time after the operation, and a new arc that would change Naruto. Would it be for better or for worst?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Hey everyone, Aj here. I'm afraid that I got some bad news : I might put ALL of my stories in a temporary hiatus until I can squeeze some time. And I appologise for the hiatus, I had the worst case of writer's block. And I also lost a lot to be honest, someones very close to me, and almost all of my memories for three long years. That would be a lesson it seems.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own anything and I'm doing this for fun, I have no profit but killing time and especially, getting known, maybe?**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto walked behind Suki, blushing heavily. Who knew that the Uchiha was so... flirty with him? He tried to get the memory out of his mind for now.

"Suki-chan, you think we better go to the cemetary?" Naruto asked his girlfriend who nodded.

"Mhm. I mean, I have to visit my parents. Thanks for carving Itachi's name on the K.I.A. monument." Suki replied with a sly smirk.

"Hey, your brother is cool. Besides, I also carved Sakumo-san's name. Those two gave so much and yet.. I can't believe that I'm still serving Konoha after everything..." Naruto said with a growl and Suki felt something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Naruto-kun, didn't you insist that I stay here? Although the lack of attention is welcomed, I still feel that there's something you did and hid..." Suki said as she gazed into his blue orbs. The blond smirked at this, confusing the ravenette.

"Let's say that your... fanboys and suitors are kind of... scared out of their wits thanks to a certain whiskered jonin." Naruto replied with a devilish grin.

"You (hahahaha) scared them (hahahaha) away?" Suki said between laughs before she gave up and laughed at the revelation. Naruto will never change. Always overprotective, always caring, and always the sweetest person she knows 95% of the time and the other 5%? The scariest mind in their history, sometimes...

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto asked with his usual smile. Suki shook her head at this. Naruto was having so many thoughts about her. This lady is damaged, a lot. And he wanted to heal all of her wounds. He knows that she trusted him, otherwise they wouldn't be dating. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't felt happiness at last.

"Suki-chan?" Naruto asked the ravenette who smiled, "Mhm?" Naruto needed to do this. Her eyes still have the endless sorrow sometimes. He wanted to take it away, all of it. "I dunno how to tell you this, as you know that I never had many friends when it mattered the most, nor any parental figure... But please, I want you to tell me everything that bothers you, no matter what. Those pretty eyes of yours, needs to be happy..." Naruto told the ravenette who blinked at him twice.

"So, you're telling me to tell you everything? That I bare my soul to you?" Suki asked with a bit of uncertainty. Naruto nodded as he replied, "Yeah, somewhere private if you want to? How much wight did you held on your tiny shoulders all these years?" Naruto asked kindly. Suki sighed, stubborn as she is, she's still no match for Naruto in that domain.

"Fine! I'll tell you when we're alone!" Suki said with a sigh. Naruto smiled mentally at his stubborness. This was the only way he got to make sure that she gets her smile back. Naruto knew that the old Suki is still there, somewhere behind the sorrow...

Naruto also heard how Tsunade wanted to throw his dream away. The beating on Sakura was actually a message to the blonde Senju : This could've been you if you're not too careful. If you want to prevent me from my dream, you better be ready to pay the price!

Also Naruto thought a few seconds as he was walking with Suki. Soon enough, the ravenette nudged him with her elbow and gazed into his ceruluan blue orbs with her own onyx pools, "Something is bothering you?" Naruto sighed as shook his head, "Yeah! All those I trusted backstabbed me. You at least stabbed me in the front, something I apreciate..." Suki sighed at this. She really loved her blond baka, but sometimes he can drive anyone to the brink of insanity.

"So, you think there's a conspiracy?" Suki asked with amusement. Naruto laughed for a few moments before he replied, "You bet! Anyone that's different than them, they immidiately think that he's idiot or unworthy... They choosed Danzo of all people over me!" Naruto said before he sighed, "But it was the higher-ups decisions. However, what if they do it again? Sometimes, I think that your idea might've worked however... Unifying the world takes a LOT of time... Unless..."

Suki watched as her boyfriend's eyes glinted, something is definitely wrong, "You know? Maybe killing the Daimyos is the right idea?" Naruto whispered into her ears. The ravenette barely restrained herself from smirking. This Naruto is really scary sometimes. It seems that the same Naruto who learned a B-rank AND an A-rank jutsu at the same time in mere hours is back. This Naruto was always noted as the most dangerous of shinobis. This Naruto who apears barely, in the moments that demands him to apear...

"About the plan, let's hold on? For now at least?" Suki said with an evil smirk. She knows that if they are given enough time, they can easily storm into any village, kill the kage, put it under their control, then move to the capital, kill the Daimyo, and then once everything is done, well...

"Er, Suki-chan, you're in a daze?" Naruto asked his girlfriend who shook her head. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I was just thinking... Anyways, between us, will it hurt?" Suki asked worriedly. Naruto had a mischivious grin on his face before he scooped her up. The ravenette was flailing her arm around, trying to break free, to no avails.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi-kun, let me go! What are you doing? Kidnapping me?" Suki protested with an edge on her voice. The blond just grinned at this, "Yep. I'm kidnapping you! Who knows what I plan to do to my gorgeous girlfriend? (Muahahahahahaha!)" Naruto complimented this with an evil laugh. Suki shook her head. Naruto didn't change one bit. At least his mischivious side was alive and kicking.

* * *

Naruto glared at his girlfriend. Seriously, why is she so stubborn? He shook the pain killer's jar as he told her, "Suki, for the last time, take one of them!" The ravenette frowned and turned her head sideways in her "Defient mode" and Naruto growled with anger at this. One cross sign later, and his clone pinned her right arm while he pinched her nose. The ravenette gasped and Naruto immidiately put a pill right into her mouth.

"Usuratonkachi, you got three seconds to run!" Suki said after she swallowed the pill. Naruto put his arms up defensively, "Suki-chan, I didn't want to see you in pain?" Only for the ravenette to continue, "Two! One!" Naruto Hiraishined away, leaving her fuming, for a few minutes...

Naruto returned later on whith some of her favorites Onigiri with Okaka and tomatoes. The ravenette ate them before she winced. Naruto sighed at this and begun to gently rub her arm. Suki felt a bliss and she wondered about how Naruto's hands could easily crush rocks, pierce metal and yet these same hands felt so gentle. As he continued, she felt guilty, yet again.

"Suki-chan, I told you already, if you have any problem I'm all ears and arms." Naruto declared to his girlfriend, smilling his warm true smile. The raven haired woman blushed at this before she smiled, "Well, I have one. You. You worry too much about me. I'm a big girl and the strongest kunoichi alive for Kami's sake!" Naruto shook his head, "But I'm stronger than you. What kind of man am I if I don't protect you?" Suki muttered something before she sighed.

"Naruto-kun, I love you but sometimes you're unsufferable. I'm NOT a damsel in distress, we are the two strongest persons alive if you still remember. Besides, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" Upon hearing these words, Naruto felt exactly what her problem was : She used to be the sweetest person he knew...

But then the massacre happened. She lost everything else. The only thing that was left for her was her hatred toward her brother, and her rivalery/friendship with Naruto. After achieving her goal of slaying Itachi, she found out that he was innocent all along. After killing Danzo, she wanted to continue on this path of destruction. Only after her final battle with Naruto she realised that her plan wasn't foolproof. But they both lost an arm. Now that she think about it, Naruto was a lot like her, never doing the logical thing...

Naruto laced his fingers with her and brought her to a soul stealing kiss. The beautiful girl never felt more grateful toward him. As they broke up their kiss, Naruto grinned at her, "It was worth it!" Suki raised an eyebrow at this. What worth it? Naruto seemingly caught on her confusion and replied, "Everything. When I lost Ero-sennin, I realised exactly what you felt. But the secret is to focus on what you have, not what you lost. I just don't want to think what would happen if I lost everything.. Especially you." Naruto finally spilled his guts. Suki shook her head at the blond idiot.

"You know? Sometimes you're kind of dumb. Let's say that the Raikage or the Tsuchikage killed me and none of our friends wanted to take my revenge, would you avenge me?" Suki asked Naruto who nodded, "Of course I would've gone Kurama mode on them. But if you're asking me about now, I'd say who's the foolish idiot who would do it?" Suki, finding nothing to say, just laughed. Naruto practicly acknowledged her strength to be at least equal to his...

* * *

With the rookies nine, team Gai and team Taka, Yakiniku Q

"So, you're telling me that Naruto held off?" Rock Lee almost yelled at Suigetsu who nodded, "That guy is nuts! I mean I lost clean to him while he used almost no chakra, as in he fought me with his bare hands!" Karin raised an eyebrow, "But we know that won't work on you, Kappa!" Jugo sighed at this, "Maybe he figured out?"

"No, he used my water as a medium I guess?" Suigetsu theorised, "There's no other way!" Sakura blinked at this, "We all know that ALL human are made about 70% of water, which means..." Naji nodded grimly as Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome Naruto, who will fight him now? I quit! Give me two or three years and by then, I won't come to a strategy. This Naruto was allien to all of us all this time!"

"Hey everyone!" Iruka greeted his ex-students. "Iruka-sensei, long time no see!" Everyone but team Taka greeted. "So, what were you discussing?" Iruka asked and Ino sighed, "We think that Naruto held off against us?" Sakura nodded, "As much as I hate to say it, he could've killed us in the blink of an eye, but he didn't. This Naruto is terrifying!" Iruka's eyes widdened, "I guess the Naruto who learns jutsus in mere hours is back with a vengence. Naruto is almost always nice, right? I guess he can descend into darkness whenever he wants to, and now he really wants to."

"Great! This means that we have two juggernauts, huh?" Karin asked Iruka who shook his head, "No, we have an unbeatable beast and a juggernaut!"

* * *

Two weeks later

Naruto and Suki did their second favorite activity : Training and sparring against each other. While Naruto held off against her and lost to her, he mused that if it was anyone else other than him, the poor soul will have Naruto's condolences. Suki wouldn't appologise, and Naruto felt that he would deserve it.

"Ok, Suki-chan, you win? You can let go now?" Naruto said as his girlfriend was now above him, straddling his waist while she pinned him to the ground. Suki however laughed before she replied, "Never! I'll never do the same mistake again, I'll never let you go!" Naruto raised his eyebrow before Suki practically smashed her lips against his. A few moments later, the blond forgot how to breath as she begun kissing his soul out of him.

Their make-out session went for half an hour, in which they were in total bliss. A cough from an ANBU later, and Suki jumped away. Naruto made his mind to try one of his jutsus on the poor bastard and shred him to pieces, then again, that would be too merciful regarding the fact that he interrupted his time with his 'Suki-hime'...

"Okay, you got three seconds to scram!" Suki warned. The ANBU just threw a letter to them and shunshined, only for Naruto to Hiraishin right behind him, "Whoa whoa whoa buddy, all I want is a spar, you against me against Suki-hime, I mean we really want to know if you are up to snuff or not?"

* * *

Konoha's hospital later that day...

"Quick! We have an emergency! This ANBU guy is the worst case we ever had!" Said the first nurse.

"What did he do? What happened to him?" Shizune was there pushing his gurney to the ER.

"Naruto said that he wanted to spar against him and Suki. He was the referee." The second nurse said.

"Was he insane?" The first nurse asked.

Shizune nodded. It was common knowledge that Naruto is right now the best in the world. And since Suki is the second best... Well, when these two fight, you just shunshin away as fast as you can, no matter who you are.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami no Kuni

Naruto and Suki just arrived to the urgent signal distress. Much to their horror, an army was seiging the wave country. Naruto nodded to Suki. Suki sighed at this. Naruto had just dissapeared for a few moments. Suki saw one of the most gruesome scenes in her whole life as Naruto litteraly shredded the army apart, leaving only one person : their leader.

'The Hiraishin/Tajuu Kage bunshin combi. You were livid and vengeful this time, Naruto-kun.' Suki mused as Naruto roared at their leader after a small conversation before he ripped his head and spine off. However, the blond was not done yet. This was about sending a message to everyone worldwide : You fuck with my friends with no reason, I fuck you up and down and sideways!

A few hours later, Tazuna arrived outside and he almost threw up : All of the would be attackers were skinned or had their skull and spine removed. Naruto was covered in blood and not a single drop was his while Suki was passientally waiting for his to finish it.

"Hey Tazuna-Jiji. Long time no see huh?" Naruto said with a warm smile as Tazuna was still wondering if this was Naruto or someone who shapeshifted into him. "In case you're worried, this is Naruto. He was just a little livid when he got the message." Suki said in her usual cool tone. Tazuna smiled at this, albeit the carnage the blond unleashed mercilessly on the Madara's sympathisers.

"Attacking civilians is wrong, but attacking innocent women and children, I just lose ALL my mercy to anyone who thinks he can get away with it!" Naruto said as his blood boiled and his bloodlust was just terrifying...

Suki did the one thing she knew would stop his rage and squeezed his hand. Naruto calmed down. "Sorry Tazuna-jiji, but er, we gotta go. Say hi to Tsunami-neechan and Inari." Naruto said as he disappeared with his girlfriend in a single flash, leaving a very confused Tazuna there.

* * *

A few days later

Suki was beyond annoyed. That idiot of a boyfriend dared and dragged her halfway across the country for something he refused to absolutely cofess about. That almost did it until he hiraishined away with no explanation at all. She waited under the shade of a tree until she saw something really wrong.

Naruto, or rather a lot of Naruto's shadow clones and dragging a few corpses, but the problem was that most of them belong to Konoha. Suki raised an eyebrow. What's the meaning of this? Were they betrayed by the higher ups? After everything, all the blood, sweat and tears, they were simply used and thrown away?

The livid Uchiha opened the eyelids of a lucky unconscious one of their attackers as she used her Sharingan to dive into his memories. Pretty soon she realised exactly why Naruto did what he did. It seems that his dream of being the Hokage will always be like that, a dream. Then she palmed her face as she remembered.

"Suki-chan, what's wrong? Why did you do that?" Naruto asked with a great concern as she sighed, "I should've knew, Naruto-kun, I should've knew. You always earned the hat, yet they never intended to give it. I mean you saved them from Pein, and yet they've choosen Danzo of all people..."

Naruto remained silent as he ruthlessly killed each and every one of their attackers before Suki burned the corpses. The blond then Hiraishined them away to a hideout where he knew that the true allies are there. The ones that won't betray them at least...

* * *

 **An : Again I'm sorry for the hiatus, I'm back. And if I'm still alive in the future, I'll be back!**


End file.
